


Such if there be, who loves so long, so well

by eristicability



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristicability/pseuds/eristicability
Summary: Byleth can't accept there are some deaths that cannot be undone. And Dimitri is growing old as she stays young. She finds some solace in Zanados with Seteth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Such if there be, who loves so long, so well

It had been a beautiful early autumn day. Their great grandchildren playing in the sunny courtyard while Dimitri sat in his wheelchair. As the last rays of sun disappeared from the sky, Byleth wheeled him into their room. Delicately lifting his increasingly frail body in her arms, she lifted him into their bed. 

"I love you my sweet Dimitri" she said, removing his eyepatch and hanging it by the side of the bed. He was still undeniably handsome, his hair thick and white. 

"You're as beautiful as the day we met" he said, smiling up at her

"And you are just as handsome" she said, smiling as she kissed him

"Ha, you always were the one with the sense of humor" he looked like he wanted to reach up to her, but couldn't. She wanted to deny that he was growing weaker, but it was plain to see.

"I'm serious!" she said laughing as she nestled up against him, falling asleep to the sound of his breath still rising and falling. 

As the morning sun rose she woke to kiss him. But he was cold. No, this couldn't be. It was still too soon. Though he'd lived longer than almost everyone they had known, almost any man, she still believed he had life left in him. This wasn't how it had to be.

She was out of practice, but still tried to weave time back, hoping to find a time in which they awoke together. Again and again he died in her arms. She started to feel weak, a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't do it again. She was stuck in the night again, now knowing he was going to sleep for the last time. She took his head and cradled it in her lap, stroking his tired face and holding his hands. 

"Dimitri, I think this is our last night" she said, tears gathering in the corner of her still bright youthful eyes as she held his hands

"Byleth, I want to stay, but I am so tired. I'm glad I was able to spend my life with you. I've been so happy. Your hands are still so warm and mine… are no longer" as he squeezed her hands a little 

"No, please, Dimitri just a little longer" she pleaded, holding him tightly against her. 

"It is because of you I am here, and was not dead on some battlefield in my youthful wrath. You once told me to live for my beliefs, not for the dead. You have a long life to live. I'll go ahead and prepare a reunion for you. Just like that day in Garreg Mach. Dedue, Mercedes, Felix, … we'll wait for you..." he trailed off, exhausted

"Dimitri, I love you" she kissed him for the last time, deeply, as he fell asleep. She felt herself falling. Falling just like that day….

* * *

"Byleth, please wake up, I still need you."

Byleth heard a voice, she tried to answer, but couldn't. She knew it was Seteth. 

"I won't let you die" he said in his stern yet always comforting voice. She wanted to reply, to ask him where he'd been. Why he'd left. Why he was here now. But she knew. 

When they had found Dimitri, Byleth had been unconscious but still breathing, her arms wrapped around him. The funeral bells she heard ringing were for them together. It had been long since Byleth departed from public life, when they realized her aging would raise too many questions. If the public saw her, it was in a thick veil. And there were rumors she had a terrible illness. They said Dimitri's death had been too much for her.

And it was partially true. Their son Glenn was the one who knew where Seteth was and sent for him. He came on a wyvern, landed discreetly, wearing a helm. He'd "Died" a few decades ago, when Byleth had retired with Dimitri. 

"Can she travel in this state" Glenn asked, his wrinkled brow furrowed with concern. He was an old man himself. The last living of his siblings. 

"Yes, it is a type of sleep, but I need to take her to the Red Canyon where she can heal" Seteth said.

"Goodbye, mother" Glenn said, holding her hand. Byleth tried to squeeze it back, but she couldn't move. She wanted to look into his blue eyes, his eyes that resembled his father so much. But her eyelids felt like a large demonic beast held them down.

* * *

She can feel his strong arms tenderly lift her into the carriage. It feels like the longest ride in her life. He holds her so the bumps in the road don't jostle her.

She feels the air grow warmer. Soon he's lifting her out of the carriage, lying her on a soft bed. The sheets feel like flax, homespun. She can hear what seems like a fountain in the distance. 

At once she is embarrassed to be seen in such a state. But she also hopes he'll never leave. 

"Byleth, I know this is hard and Goddess knows if there were another we could trust, I would rely on them" he says, gently brushing her hair off her face.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I might as well. I've had a long time to make this place comfortable. This is where Flayn slept. It's a grotto. With a spring held sacred by our people. You'll be safe here"

* * *

The days blurred into each other. She could feel him lifting her to bathe her in the warm pools of the springs, his hands always respectful and comforting. Then carefully reposition her so she didn't develop bed sores. This is why Flayn must have thought she slept in the river, Byleth thought. 

There were hours she awoke and Seteth was not there. Those hours were the worst. Wondering if he'd come back. When he did come back he always made sure to tell her he was there, to hold her hand then tend to the fire that kept them warm.

He slept on a pallet next to her, his breathing comforting her if she stirred in the night. 

During the day when he wasn't gathering food or firewood, he sat beside her and told her stories. One was of a princess with fern green hair who saved an angry prince from a poisoned wound. 

She dreamed of Dimitri. The many times he'd died in her arms and she'd pulled all of time back to save him. Even if it meant other people died. 

She'd still do it again. And gain.

* * *

She awoke to the sunlight. Seteth was still sleeping. 

"Seteth"

He stirred "Byleth, thank the Goddess!" 

"He's gone" she wanted to say more but could feel the heaviness of tears gather. 

Seteth touched her arm with a great tenderness "I know, Byleth I'm so sorry, Goddess knows he lived longer than any man could have. He held on for you" 

Byleth held his hand, unable to answer through the tears.

"I saw him, laid out in state, he looked still to be sleeping. His majesty and grace undimmed by death. I'm sorry you could not go to him, but Byleth, know this, I still need you here. We all do" he said with a stern kindness.

* * *

The days in the Red Canyon were quiet. Fishing. Firewood. Tending to Seteth's wyverns. Falling asleep to the sound of the spring and a fire. She found herself missing Seteth's care. His strong arms around her. 

Seteth kept his distance from Byleth lately. He'd moved the pallet across the room, by the other side of the fire. Byleth didn't say anything. She still dreamed of Dimitri. In her dreams he was still young. The days of joy after the war. She'd wake up with tears in her eyes, wishing she could reach for Seteth's hand

There were a few visits here and there from Glenn, her grandchildren, Flayn. And one day, Rhea. 

She was dressed in the clothing of Dagda, her hair cut short, dyed a dark red with herbs from Brigid. "I am so glad you are well again" she said, embracing Byleth.

They walked the Red Canyon together silently, Rhea leading the way. They reached the Western edge, a place Seteth and she had never wandered. It was there she saw the hilt of a sword, a plaque with the words engraved "Catherine, Beloved Knight"

"I didn't know she was buried here" Byleth said.

"Yes, she wanted to be. And I wanted it. Even though she is not of our kind. Byleth my heart breaks for you, knowing you are experiencing this as well. Such is the curse of living among humans."

"But I'm glad we knew them."

"I too." 

Seteth tried to convince Rhea to stay, but she said she had work to do in the West.

* * *

During the winter the canyon was still warm during the day, but at night the temperature dropped to nearly that of Fhirdiad in December. It was one particularly cold winter night when Seteth did not come home from gathering firewood as he usually did before sunset. 

It had been nearly a year then and Byleth had grown unaccustomed to her sword. It hung on the wall untouched next to Seteth's lance. He'd gone out without it. As the rays of the sun disappeared she knew she had to find him. She took her sword, wrapped herself in her warmest fur, and headed out. 

A sharp wind blew ice crystals towards her as she headed towards the small oasis where they usually cut down wood. But there was no sign of him. 

She spent the night wandering, looking for him, but to no avail. She had no choice but to head to the grotto and take his wyvern, Hauteclere, out to scout the desert in the morning. She barely slept, hoping he'd arrive. In what little fitful sleep she had, she dreamt of alternately scolding him and embracing him. 

As soon as the sun was bright enough she mounted Hauteclere and set out, looking far and wide but finding nothing.

In a desolate ridge near the Eastern edge of the canyon there were a set of caves they often avoided due to the wyrms that lived within. As the day drew to a close, she knew she had no choice but to look there. Landing Hauteclere, she carefully crept towards the entrance of the first cave, entering with weapon drawn.

To her astonishment, in the sand lay Seteth, slumped against a rock wall. She knew she shouldn't run to him, that the wyrm could be in any corner. But she had to go to him. Kneeling beside her she took him into her arms. Blood dripped into her furs. Something stirred within the cave.

Soon she was running, carrying him to Hauteclere. She held him tightly as they took off. She didn't glance back to see the wyrm emerge. She was too focused on him. She thought she heard him breathing but couldn't be sure. 

She laid him down on the bed, pressed her ear to his bloody chest. His heart still beat, but his breathing was shallow, almost imperceptible. She hurried to gather supplies to clean and dress his wounds, starting with the ones that still bled. She was amazed he still lived. 

"Seteth, remember when you brought me back. You didn't know if i could hear you, but I could. Maybe you can hear me. You told me you needed me, and I need you"

Back in the days they fought side by side, he'd once fallen by an archer's arrow and bled out in her arms. She refused his death, pulling back to another time and felling the archer with the sword of the creator. 

After stopping the bleeding, she started on the scratches and teeth marks, using the holy spring water to cleanse them. His hair had been matted with dirt and she gently cleansed it and brushed it. He must have been attacked and dragged by the wyrm.

* * *

The next few days were harrowing. There were times she thought he would die. But for the first time since Dimitri died she felt truly and totally alone. She sent a raven to Rhea and Flayn but didn't know when they'd come. 

She felt a fever grow in him, and hoped her out of practice white magic would be enough to keep it at the right level where it killed infection but didn't kill him. His leg was the worst injury and she set it in a crude cast. 

Exhausted, she sat beside him, whispering into his ear. 

"Seteth, if you can hear me, I'm sorry I didn't have the courage before to tell you. I thought it was too soon. But the truth is, I've always held a love for you and been afraid of it. Afraid it meant less of my love for Dimitri. But no, it does not, I think Dimitri would want me to live as I once told him to live. I don't know how you feel about me, but I would hope you would live. Live at least as long for me to tell you this face to face."

She put a cold cloth on his face, tenderly caressing it. Then fell asleep in exhaustion. 

In the morning the fever had thankfully broken. She kissed his forehead in relief. "Byleth" he said weakly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so glad, Seteth, I'm so glad."

"Byleth, I heard everything you said.. It is I who am sorry. I was afraid to love you, afraid I was taking advantage of you."

"Seteth, I'm not sure about a lot of things. For a long time I didn't think I was capable of love at all. Unable to smile, cry. When Dimitri asked me to marry him, I felt deeply for him, but I felt deeply for all of you in the same way. It was many years before I could tell him I loved him. But now I know. And I do love you, even though my grief still wells within me."

"Byleth" Seteth replied, taking her hand in his "I understand. Even though it's been countless years since she died, I've thought often it was still too soon. For Goddess sake I still referred to her as my wife. But there is one thing I know, it's that I care for you deeply and totally. I have for a long time, though I tried to deny it. That's why when you retired, I left. I thought you didn't need me anymore. I'm sorry I did."

"You Seteth, were my most trusted advisor. My heart ached when you left, but I understood. But now we have a long time to figure this out. Well, as long as you don't go out alone anymore and get kidnapped by a snake."

Seteth chuckled a little "I will permit this restriction. But can I ask...Byleth...can I kiss you?" 

"Of course" she smiled at him, leaning into his embrace and kissing him, this time the kiss returned.


End file.
